Indivisible
by Xenha
Summary: J'ai péché, encore une fois. C'est inévitable et puisque nous sommes deux, essayons de rentrer dans la danse de la souffrance.


**Note** : C'est en écrivant ce genre de shot que je me demande si, à l'instar de Natsu, nous ne serions pas plusieurs dans ma tête... :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One Shot : Indivisible.**

Je marche lentement dans les rues crépusculaires de la ville, repoussant l'échéance d'une torture neurologique. Je ne veux pas y aller. J'effleure du bout de mes pieds nus l'eau tombée dans l'herbe quelques heures avant. Il faisait lourd ce soir là. J'arrive enfin à destination et mes yeux se posent sur cette immense façade. « Tu dois y aller. » Écoutant la petite voix qui sommeille en moi, j'avance d'un pas assurant mais une légère grimace se manifeste, étirant les traits fatigués de mon visage.

 **« -Bonjour, monsieur, deuxième étage.**

 **-Merci. »**

C'est toujours la même brune qui m'indique mon chemin. A force de venir, je m'en souviens, nul besoin de me rappeler où est l'endroit où ma migraine est mon seul remède pour me taire. Je monte alors les deux étages en traînant des pieds, refusant d'y aller et franchi finalement la grande porte noir qui donne sur une pièce assez moyenne composée d'un bureau, un canapé et de store aux fenêtres.

 **« -Bonjour. Je suis venu suite à votre énième convocation.**

 **-Monsieur Dragneel, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »**

Je déglutis devant ce désagréable moment qui m'attend. Elle me sourit et part en direction des petites fenêtres pour fermer les stores, bloquant cette lumière orangée qui, entre nous, n'est pas vraiment désagréable.

 **« -Bien. Nous allons commencer. »**

Je la regarde l'air serein, mais elle sait. Inutile de feindre l'indifférence, elle me connaît d'avance, comme si qu'elle jouait les dés à ma place et que le résultat ne dépendait que de sa main.

 **« -Que se passe-t-il en ce moment dans votre vie ?**

 **-Rien de bien intéressant.**

 **-Vous mentez. »**

 _« Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu là. »_ Je sais. Je sais que je perdrai. Comme j'ai toujours perdu, de toute évidence. Que dire, mise à part la triste vérité ? Que dans mon crâne, ça s'agite et que ma vie est une fente dans mon lobe occipital. J'ai plus rien à dire, plus d'idées pour m'en sortir, plus d'échappatoire à mentir.

 **« -C'est Lucy. C'est moi. C'est lui. J'ai encore l'impression parfois... Qu'elle me touche... Quand il me touche...**

 **-Développez.**

 **-Je sais que je ne suis pas seul dans mon corps. Nous sommes deux. Je... Je le sens, je...**

 **-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de chaussures ? »**

Je regarde alors mes pieds glacés et remarque avec étonnement que -non- je ne porte pas de chaussures. Voilà pourquoi je dis que nous sommes deux. Mon autre partie n'aime t-elle pas les chaussures ? Question idiote, mais si vague à la fois.

 **« -Je, euh... J'avais chaud, sans doute...**

 **-Sans doute ? »**

 _« Tu t'enfonces, Natsu, tu t'enfonces... »_ Elle me regarde tendrement en sachant bien que je lui cache quelque chose. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. J'ai fauté.

 **« -Ce n'est rien. Continuez, s'il vous plaît. Vous parliez de Lucy, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas amusant de ne pas savoir contrôler... Ses pulsions... Démoniaques. »**

 _« T'es qu'un perdant, gamin. Elle va encore d'extirper une vérité mensongère de la gueule que tu ne peux même pas contredire. »_ La ferme ! J'ai conscience de la situation mais je vis avec comme j'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent. _« Toujours ? »_ Non... Jamais. Là est mon erreur.

 **« -J'ai fais une connerie. »**

Un léger rictus vient dérobé ce visage si sérieux d'omniscience. Je peine à contrôler ma panique. Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Il se passe quoi dans ma tête, nom de Dieu ?! _« On est toujours deux, petit. »_ Saleté ! Quand cesseras-tu de piailler dans mon crâne ?!

 **« -Vous avez arrêter vos comprimés, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je sursaute de surprise. Alors elle a vu que mes mains étaient tremblantes ? Que j'étais limite en manque ? Que derrière mes traits durs je me planque ? Ouais, j'ai arrêté les médocs, ouais. Et alors ? C'est ma vie, mon cœur.

 **« -Ça me détruit.**

 **-C'est le fait de ne pas en prendre qui vous détruit. Mais, dites moi plutôt... Depuis combien de temps les avez-vous arrêtés ?**

 **-Trois semaines. »**

Déjà trois putains de semaines. Seulement trois putains de semaines. Et je sens que ça me relance comme une tumeur qui s'infiltre sous ma peau et pollue mon sang de tâche et de noirceur.

 **« -Avez-vous eu des pertes de mémoires lors de ses périodes ?**

 **-Non. »**

Même pas. Alors quoi, je suis un salopard, dans le fond ? _«_ _ **JE**_ _suis un salopard. Pas toi. Juste moi. »_ Mais nous partageons le même corps. Les mêmes pensées, les mêmes avis, les mêmes désirs.

 **« -S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel durant cette période ?**

 **-Je... Oui. »**

J'ai tout à perdre alors pourquoi j'avoue ? _« Parce que c'est_ _ **TOI**_ _qui a la parole et pas_ _ **MOI.**_ _»_ C'est insensé, nous sommes la même personne. Je la regarde, incrédule, les yeux noirs et les mots blancs, indécemment d'un visage d'ange et inconsciemment d'un regard noir. J'ai réfléchi, durant tout ce temps, j'ai compris quelque chose dont j'ai honte. Elle attends que je daigne parler.

 **« -J'ai cédé... A certaines pulsions...**

 **-Lesquels donc ?**

 **-J'ai abusé, touché, blessé... tué... »**

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement et sa lèvre inférieure se replie doucement de manière invisible. _« Mais je le vois. »_

J'ai été pendant des mois un animal en cage, désemparé de toute logique et privé de tous mes sens, jusqu'à pousser à l'extrême l'éveil d'un sixième sens : ma double face. Mon visage n'est qu'une image et cette image juste un mirage. Alors qu'il répand son venin dans mes veines, je le laisse faire en silence et me pousse doucement à la souffrance. Et j'attends, patiemment, le jour où je serai enfin moi.

 **« - Mais je regrette. »**

 _« Tu ne regrettes pas. »_

 **« -Je regrette ce que j'ai fait subir...**

 **-Vous mentez. Vous ne regrettez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas regretter, parce que c'est vous qui avez fait tout ça.**

 **-Ce n'est pas si simple dans ma tête... Je suis démoli de l'intérieur, je me reconstruis comme je peux... Comme un enfant... »**

Et c'est la vérité, c'est la triste vérité. _« Une vérité encore plus honteuse te ronge, gamin. »_

 **« -Monsieur... Qu'avez-vous fait, concrètement ?**

 **-Ça s'est passé il y a trois semaines... »**

Alors je lui ai raconté, faussement honteux, le crime que j'ai commis. Le comment il a été commis. Et le pourquoi il a été commis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent discrètement mais je le vois : je l'effraie.

Oui, j'ai tué un bébé, il y a trois semaines... Un petit bébé... Un innocent petit bébé... Il s'appelait Shiki.

 _"Pourquoi ?_ " me direz-vous... Et bien, je ne sais pas moi-même. Je crois que c'est parce que... Mon autre partie ne l'aimait pas. Oh oui... Elle détestait cet enfant qui était pourtant... Rien de moins que la chair de son sang.

 _ **~ « Natsu... Hey... Réveille toi...**_

 _ **-Hmm...? Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai sommeil...**_

 _ **-C'est important... Je... Je suis enceinte... Tu vas être papa ! » ~**_

A cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais dans ma tête, c'était un vrai bordel. J'étais déchiré entre la joie et le dégoût, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler mon autre face mais en vain : elle a pris la main, ce fameux soir.

 _ **~ « -Monsieur Dragneel ?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est moi ? Comment se passe l'accouchement ?**_

 _ **-Approchez... » ~**_

Alors à ce moment là, je suis entré dans cette chambre noir où les pleurs d'un bébé raisonnaient. Et j'ai vu que sa maman n'était plus là. Alors je me suis tourné vers la sage femme qui m'a douloureusement avoué.

 _ **~« -Je suis désolée... Mais votre compagne n'a pas supporté l'accouchement... Dés le premier contact peau à peau avec cet enfant, elle est morte. On ne sait pas encore le pourquoi du comment... Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur. » ~**_

Et puis elle est partie.

Était-ce judicieux de me laisser seul avec cet enfant, la pièce simplement éclairée d'une bougie ? Je vous le demande : était-ce un bon choix ?

Je me suis approché du berceau et soudain, ses pleurs se sont arrêtés. Et il m'a sourit. J'ai vu dans ses yeux un peu de ceux de sa maman, dans son sourire, j'ai vu un peu de moi. Cet enfant était le fruit d'un dément, il avait tué sa maman, et je me suis écarté des rangs l'espace d'un instant. Ma deuxième partie s'éveilla, réveillant en moi toutes les émotions qui me déchiraient à ce moment là.

Et nous avons tué cet enfant. Ce petit bébé. Notre bébé : Shiki.

À ce moment là j'ai compris qui j'étais réellement et que je ne pourrais jamais être une étoile comme elle. Maladroitement, j'ai commencé à cohabiter avec ce second esprit et de manière indescriptible, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire...

C'est ma plus grosse honte.

 **« -Je suis désolée mais il va falloir reprendre vos médicaments.**

 **-Pas question. J'ai tout perdu. J'ai plus rien à perdre... Ce second moi... Je... Je... »**

J'ai honte, bordel.

 **« -Je me suis attaché ! Je suis lui, il est moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles !**

 **-Pardon ?! Après avoir tant lutté contre lui ? C'est insensé ! Vous étiez sur le point de guérir...**

 **-A quoi bon être sain d'esprit si je suis incomplet ?! Je ne veux plus tricher ! La vie m'a fait ainsi ! »**

 _« Enfin, gamin, tu avoues que nous sommes un. »_ J'ai tellement honte de me laisser ronger par lui... Il est tout ce que la souffrance représente...

 **« -S'il vous plaît, écoutez moi, je... Quelles sont ses marques sur vos bras ? »**

Il est tout ce que la souffrance représente...

 **« -Je... Il... Enfin, nous... Nous voulions juste libérer un peu d'endorphine pour aller mieux.. Je suppose...**

 **-Vous supposez ?**

 **-Je ne sais plus ! Il fait des choses que je ne comprend pas toujours... Mais nous resterons un et unique ! »**

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je m'agite, il est vrai. Elle hoche la tête en prenant des notes débiles sur son carnet tout en appelant un de ses collègues par téléphone. Ma tête raisonne. Elle raccroche finalement en me regarde d'un air grave. _« Laisse moi la parole petit ! »_

 **« -Nous allons vous aider à guérir.**

 **- _Vas-y, essaye un peu de me plomber, doc_! » **

T'aurais pas pu la fermer, merde, j'ai mal à la tête ! Elle noie ses yeux dans le vague et sort de la pièce en faisant un signe de tête négatif en ma direction avant de sortir. _« Ma très chère psy aurait-elle eu peur de mon état ? »_

J'ai tout gagné. J'ai tout perdu. Je ne sais plus, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je suis celui que j'ai décidé d'être et même si on est deux, je resterai fidèle à celui que je suis.

Je suis le début et la fin, l'ange et le démon, le noir et le blanc.

 ** _Je suis moi._**


End file.
